


Newt in The Suitcase

by GoldfishM



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishM/pseuds/GoldfishM
Summary: 《箱子中的纽特》别看前面那么长，其实就是车车车。祝大家情人节（看骨科）快乐！





	Newt in The Suitcase

01

人人都知道纽特有个旅行用手提箱，里面空间说大也不大――雷鸟在里面只能委屈地呆在一个地方――说小也不小――嗅嗅、鸟蛇、护树罗锅都在自己能力范围内活的滋润资源异常。

纽特带着箱子到处跑，小心地将它放在自己身边，搭扣合上，弹开，变幻出与众不同的内容。但落了锁之后基本可以保证安全无虞，要不然纽特妈咪绝对不会安心。

箱中的神奇动物们大多都不需要太大的生活空间，纽特力求让他们过得舒适，所以大型动物一般都要放归野外。“他们属于那里，不属于这个小箱子。”纽特曾经如此向忒修斯解释。当时两人正站在广袤平原上，高大的鹰头狮身有翼兽正低下脑袋，最后一次与纽特道别，“他们都有自己的天地。我虽然很爱拉夫莫，却明白他不可能属于自己。”

拉夫莫的大眼睛中是纽特的身影，然后他转过身，一去不回头。一旁的忒修斯眼中也是纽特――他的不舍、心酸与快乐――然后他侧过身，给了他一个甜蜜温柔的拥抱。

02

纽特·斯卡曼德非法出境的事已经闹得人尽皆知了，但无论暗底下多么沸沸扬扬，明面上总不能大剌剌的直接评论。毕竟魔法部一把手可是个宠爱弟弟出了名的家伙，没人愿意冒着被他记恨的风险呈一时的口舌之快。

反观忒修斯，依然是平日里一般的冷静自持，似乎纽特的事从未发生过，或者纽特根本就不姓斯卡曼德。人们窃窃讨论两兄弟复杂的关系，小道消息越传越离谱。

事情再次被顶上风口浪尖是在周一。纽特·斯卡曼德又要回来了，带着他的手提箱。而奉命逮捕他的，是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

03

码头上人来人往，小姐们的头巾被风吹的张扬起来，像海面上饱满的帆。而在远处的落日正将自己的光辉灿烂铺满一切，连车内的忒修斯都未放过。

最后一批游客已经散尽，忒修斯的侧脸在暮光中仿若希腊雕塑。纽特并未出现，这似乎也是理所应当。

但忒修斯不是别人，这个世界上只有他最懂那位神奇动物学家。

因为他驶离了这里，随着逐渐降临的夜色淡淡离去。

鱼腥味在海风里久久不散，货轮泊在安静之中，一艘看似捕鱼归来的小船乘着月光来了，卸货时有一阵小小的杂乱。忒修斯眼尖地看到大衣衣角在空气中的一个翻飞，弧度圆润优雅，随即隐匿在夜色中，却在瞬间撩拨起了他的欲望。

纽特在货箱后站定时脸上还残留着一抹红。他极力压下自己的气喘吁吁，咽了口唾沫，拎着箱子走出去。

“弟弟。”海风喧哗中突然飘出这样一句话。

纽特像被施了咒般僵立在原地，月光澄澈，货箱与货箱之间的狭窄走道中他的影子微微发着抖。唤他的人立在不远处的黑暗角落里，双手抱胸，冲他露出微笑。

纽特侧过脑袋，纠结又难过地瞟了他一眼：“忒修斯。希望你……只是碰巧出现。”

“他们让我来抓你。”忒修斯走过去抱住他，借着这个姿势拿走纽特手上的箱子，“但我的同僚们并不在这儿。”

忒修斯的唇从侧颈划过，在耳垂后稍稍逗留了一会儿，落回到纽特的唇上。刚踏上祖国土地的人急切地想说些什么，却被全数堵回了肚子里。忒修斯缠着他的舌头，仔细舔过口腔中的每一寸，舌尖缓慢迷人的逗弄着纽特。被吻的人靠在货箱上，迷迷糊糊之间产生了一个荒诞的念头：忒修斯是发明了什么接吻用的魔法吗？

唇舌分离时纽特几乎就要站不住了。忒修斯打开手提箱，放在自己原本站的角落：“纽特，进去。”

被逮住的人不敢反抗。他不明白为什么忒修斯不立马带他回魔法部，只能依言照做。忒修斯随后也进来了，手一带箱盖，咔嗒一声落了锁。

纽特局促地站着。周围是卧室的装潢――他对此太过熟悉。这是忒修斯以前的卧室，在父母家里。唯一的不同是它连着小阁楼――正是他们从箱子入口进来的地方。

纽特从来不知道自己的箱子里还有这个地方。这是忒修斯送他的礼物。“可以用延展咒打开一个新的空间。”忒修斯如是说。但他毕竟没说只能打开一个，也没说自己没开过。

忒修斯着地后一把揽过纽特，把人抱在怀里又一阵亲吻。他离开了三个月，大衣下的身体似乎又单薄了点。忒修斯麻利的剥开，完全不管他的阻拦。

纽特被按在床上，忒修斯的指尖划过他胸口前一道长长的伤痕。不怎么深，几乎可以算作皮外伤，却从左肩贯到右腰。是某种神奇动物的杰作，忒修斯想。

“食人鸟抓的。”他抓着忒修斯的手腕，用了点力。

忒修斯顺从地住了手，却低下头舔过那道伤。纽特立马倒吸口凉气，挣扎着想要推开压在自己身上的人。

可惜忒修斯纹丝不动。

“你走了三个月，走之前甚至连招呼都没跟我打一声。”忒修斯的语气似乎是在抱怨。他吻了吻了他腹部，向上咬住他的乳粒轻磨。

纽特不再抗拒了。他软下身子调整到熟悉的状态，搂着忒修斯的肩：“你知道了……就不算逃跑了。他们不准我走。”

小小两粒很快都被舔的水光泛泛，红肿的样子像是受了莫大的委屈。纽特喘的厉害，长腿紧夹着忒修斯，胡乱扯他衣服时连扣子都崩掉一颗。忒修斯脸上看起来不着急，紧挨着纽特的某个部位却暴露了他真实的状态。

隔着长裤掐了一把纽特屁股，忒修斯抬起身向上爬了两下：“自己脱了。”他像是在床头翻找什么东西，鼓胀的一团正抵在纽特嘴上。不知怎的纽特手就搭上了他的裤腰。等忒修斯拿着瓶润滑低头时纽特刚准备把他那半勃的阴茎含进去。

年轻者柔软湿润的口腔无疑是兄长最喜欢的部位之一。纽特浅浅试了几下就将忒修斯彻底唤醒。海绵体充血之后硬邦邦的戳在他嘴里，纽特却丝毫不介意般越含越深。舌尖顺着逆着舔过茎身又小心挑起包皮，在铃口处打着转。膻腥味儿明明那么浓――几乎到了令人不适的地步了――纽特反而甘之如饴，甚至还收缩口腔吮吸着咽下去。

“够了，纽特。起来。”忒修斯把他扳起来翻过身，扯掉裤子后就心急火燎地开始做扩张。下面的人主动翘起屁股，一举一动之间也是满溢的渴望。

忒修斯在这种时候总是表现的和平常不同，严谨自持全都被抛到了九霄云外。纽特被他压的死死的，后面传来一阵紧绷的鼓胀感。他想自己要是告诉任何一个认识忒修斯的人“首席傲罗根本没有耐心这玩意儿”，那人一定会觉得自己疯了。

可他现在的的确确是这样，等不及纽特的身体准备好就操了进来，直接导致了两人都卡着喘粗气的局面。纽特脸通红：“忒修斯……你能先出去吗……”他紧抓着床单，从上方只能看到一侧不堪的脸。

忒修斯没理他的恳求，反而把自己压得更低。他的头蹭到纽特脖颈后面去，薄唇吻走细微的汗，齿尖咬起小块皮肤。身下的人发出嘤嘤呜呜的讨饶声，像动物幼崽的小爪子一般一下一下地绕着他的心尖，不疼，反而更让人难耐。

“纽特……纽特……”忒修斯轻声喊着他的名字，随着节奏一起而来的还有他下半身的动作。纽特紧闭着眼睛咬牙，炽热的呼吸连同汗水一起被撞碎在床上。

“这个空间……我在送你手提箱之前、就已经开好了。”忒修斯的话也断断续续，嗓音低沉悦耳带着浓郁的催情作用。纽特只顾着压抑那些即将从喉间冲出来的呻吟了，完全分不出精力回答他的话。

忒修斯操得他好舒服。纽特眼前浮现一层水雾。好深。他张着嘴无声地喊，唾液顺着合不拢的嘴角落下来，牵出一条银线。好热。

忒修斯狠操了几下之后把他抱起来换了个姿势，正对自己跨坐在腿上。中途摸到了纽特的敏感点，他夸张的整个人都抖了一下，肩膀都在拼命缩成团。

忒修斯从善如流地继续向那儿进攻。纽特的眼眶红透了――不只是眼眶，他整个人都是粉红色的，肌肤底下的血液几乎都要沸腾。快感攻城掠地，从下面直接冲上来，激得他晕乎乎的。小穴情深意切的和忒修斯缠绵着，随着他的顶撞一次次咬紧又被操松。

纽特的嗓子里哼出了几声无意义的气音。他快要不行了。忒修斯每次都能很快的把他干翻，而他还没找到任何反败为胜的方法。他不会叫床，顶多只有一两声连自己都觉得难听的嘶喊。或许就是这一点吗？

没有更多让他想下去的时间了。忒修斯吻着他进行了最后一波冲刺。纽特被顶的要翻白眼。他怀疑自己的肚子都被顶凸了一下。窒息感如潮水般铺天盖地涌来又撤去，他恍惚间如同置身圣父怀中，倾听着众天使吟唱的哈利路亚。

而后忒修斯掐着他后腰的指尖又将他扯下来。“你知道我为什么要送你箱子吗……纽特……”他仍一下下操着，换着花样去找那一点。处于不应期的纽特抽搐了一下，蓄着的泪水终于被忒修斯操了下来。

他双眼失焦的看着忒修斯，等他说完后面的话。

“有箱子就有锁……纽特，我最想做的事莫过于把你锁起来。”忒修斯抬腰提臀又狠狠压下去，次次几乎都要把他钉在床上。纽特不停发着抖，偏偏双手紧搂住他的肩不松。

“锁在这里，你就永远只属于我了……没人知道……”

纽特费尽全身力气把眼睛闭上。忒修斯眉头轻皱的样子性感至极，看着这张脸，无论他说了什么，纽特都只能全盘接受。

“Theo……”他含糊地把声音洒在他耳边。

忒修斯愣了愣，紧接而来的是他激动到不成章法的吻。一股热流在他体内炸开，几乎要将他烫伤。

纽特想自己无论是否闭眼其实都不能拒绝忒修斯了。他要他干什么他都会答应，留在英国，留在他身边……被忒修斯锁起来，他心甘情愿。

“我不知道一个人应该有多大的活动空间。我想自己可以把这里不停扩大，直到你满意为止。你想要多大，我就给你多大。整座房子的大小，整条街的大小……”忒修斯抱着他，两人汗津津的身体贴在一起。

“纽特，直到那天你带我一起去放走了拉夫莫，我才明白你不属于这座屋子，也不属于这条街道……更不会属于我。”忒修斯的吻落在他的肩上，胸口上，印出一个个红痕。

“纽特……我让你走。”他最后用手撩开汗湿了粘在弟弟额前的头发，亲了亲他的额头。

他对两人施了“清洁一新”，把纽特抱出了箱子，再整理了他的大衣。

“再见。”

纽特在夜色里走出两步，又转身回来抱住忒修斯。

“你知道我离不开这个箱子的，忒修斯……

“你现在让我如何走。”


End file.
